The way we was
by Alice-fanboy
Summary: Alice Brandon and unfortunate girl of 16, finds her life change from better to worse as she escapes the asylum her parents place her in. But in the town of Forks will she find love and a family as well. Rated M for general sex reference and heavy swearing
1. The Beginnings

The way we was…

Preface

Slowly I turned, feeling her cold breath on my back; it sent chills down my spine and made me want her all the more. Then I felt a small object hit me in the temple, slowly my vision blurred and my senses dulled until I was, probably, a lifeless wreck on the floor. Then in my last few seconds of consciousness I heard her beautiful voice, which sounded like a choir of angels singing, screaming my name in pain.

'Alice, I'm so sorry, Please Alice answer me, please, don't leave me!'

* * *

Chapter 1

The ride down to the state of Washington was a long one from Alberta but if it took me away from the asylum then good riddance. Girls my age were usually worried about whether a boy liked them or if their make up looked alright but for me it was whether I was being stalked or hunted by the doctors from the many hospitals I had been transferred through. The hospitals were probably the worst part of my 16 year old life so far even though I had been stabbed on the way down from Alberta and was now bleeding to death in the back of a taxi I had gotten in Seattle. Slowly but surely I could feel my feet losing feeling.

'How much longer until we get to Forks'

'About ten minute's lady, if we take a short cut I know' replied my dubious cabdriver.

Now I don't know whether it was from blood loss or sleep deprivation that I agreed to this shortcut knowing full well, in my sub-conscious that I had seen the 'Welcome to Forks – population' sign about five minute's ago that I was being had or worse. Knowing my luck it was the 'or worse' part of the bargain. I got my answer a few seconds after thinking this when the cabby turned to me and said.

'How much?'

'For what?' I asked, then like a slap in the face it hit me, he thought with me being small, travelling light and wore very little clothing (which was courtesy of a few molesters just past the Canadian border). That this man thought I was a prostitute.

'Come on you sluttish whore, tell me, how much?'

'I'm not a fucking whore you dirty old pervert I'm just trying to get home!' I shouted at him, I could feel my voice waver from my now almost gushing wound.

I turned to open the door of the taxi as I heard the bolt locks slam shut as the freak in the cab with me hit them with his hands. He was now uncomfortably close to me and I wanted him as far away from me as possible. Then I felt a familiar sensation and I thought to my self '_Why do I have to have a vision now of all tim..._' my eyes glossed over.

I saw myself lying what looked like dead on a table in the centre of the room but I was not alone. I was with a small group of fierce but incredibly beautiful people all standing around my limp body. The worried feeling that over whelmed me shocked me. My limp body started small but regular spasm, the figures started murmuring between them and I felt as if they were saying something about me but I couldn't tell. Suddenly my back arched and my body violently jerked three times and fell dormant to the table. Then all I could see was my body slowly rise un-aided and look at me with penetrating, blood red, soulless eyes and just smile at me.

Abruptly, I was back in the taxi I felt a calming sensation that slowly went away as I felt my toes in a slimy place. I forced myself to look but found myself looking at the very thing I feared would be there, the cabby in all his creepiness was sucking on the toes of my left foot. I felt myself shiver as his tongue went expertly in and out of the gaps between my toes. I felt like hitting him but as I went to hit him all I could feel was an agonising wave of pain as I took pressure off of my wounded side. '_Brilliant_' I thought to myself '_I'm stuck in a taxi with a pervert with a gapping knife wound and I can't get out, what else could possibly go wrong'_

'Gavin, you in there?' whispered a voice from outside.

'Yeah' replied the pervert happily sucking my foot as he unlocked the passenger side door.

I went to scream help but then I saw where I was, in the middle a fucking no-where with not one, not two but three perverts all around me. I guess that it could get worse.


	2. First meeting

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

Chapter 2: First meeting

Alice POV

_Brilliant look what my stupid self got me into, I'm about to get fucking raped, _I screamed at myself internally. I, Mary Alice Brandon, hated my life and I knew for sure I was going to die of blood lose due to a gaping wound in my side and the fact that I was now pinned to the back seat of a cab by a group of perverts, didn't help the pain.

'Hey, Nev check out this bitch's ass, do you reckon I could fit mine in it she looks so fucking tight.'

'Don't know Gavin, try it, its not like she hasn't had it before.'

'Isn't that right you whore?'

I only realised that that last part was directed at me because , Gavin if I remembered right, back-handed me across the face, causing me to lose consciousness for about 3 seconds, then I looked at him and whimpered 'Please, stop, let me go, please'.

'Don't worry love we'll pay, watcha guys reckon 20 bucks a hole or is that to pricey for a piece of shit like this' he said to the others as he slapped my now exposed breasts.

'Nah Gav, I reckon 5 bucks a hole and we finish inside' the un-named man laughed.

This news sent my mind into to action. _Like fucking hell I'm going to let three fucked up cabbies get me pregnant, I need to do something. Fuck it I'll scream not much else I can do. _So I sucked in all the air I could to scream, and I was pretty sure it would be loud and scare the fuck out of the three cabbies. _On the count of 3. 1…2…thr…! _My internal monologue was cut short when I suddenly felt something long, disgusting and warm ram its way up my uterus and smash the entrance to my womb. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I've got to scream now before another one gets the same idea. _Again I prepared to scream my head off when another thing rammed up my ass making me scream in pain. This unfortunately led to my mouth being left open long enough for another disgusting member ramming into my mouth nearly dislocating my jaw.

**2 Hours Later (**_**Give or Take)**_

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to move my body, and then after I found that my body seemed to be fine I took an opportunity of not being crushed under those three fat fuckers to look around. I found my self on the forest floor, face down, almost naked (they had kindly left my top on, probably because there was nowhere to stick anything on my torso). I looked ahead of me and found three screwed up 5 dollar bills and I was pretty sure I was full, and by full I meant I could feel the hot liquid seeping out from between my legs. I let out a dry sob and just started crying, my side where I had a knife wound was causing me incredible pain and I was now praying for someone to end my life.

Then I remembered my vision, of the family standing around me, lovingly and me scary, almost terrifying but also beautiful. Then I noticed part of my mind screaming, _Don't give up, you will live just have hope. _So in what I thought was a useless effort, whispered 'Help me, Please'. Only silence answered me and now I just felt stupid for even trying, so I settled with just crying my eyes out.

Crack!

My head snapped left at the sound. I was both hopeful and frightened of the sound. Someone come to save me I thought then another voice in my mind said "_or maybe_ _those cabbies have come back to get another 15 dollars worth of me"._ I shuddered at the thought, which due to my injury caused me to yelp in pain.

(Silence)

I recovered long enough to look up and see a shadowy figure ahead of me staring at me with beautiful golden eyes, 'Save me, please' I whispered at the stranger. I closed my eyes and slipped out of consciousness, but not before I heard a reply.

'I will'

**?**POV

I didn't know what to do, lying in front of me was a semi-naked human girl bleeding and badly beaten. The soul in me screamed for me to help her but the animal in me said just finish her and enjoy a nice meal. I shuddered at that thought; I hoped that my control was enough for what I decided to do.

I walked slowly over to her now limp body, being very careful not to inhale, I knew what my controls limits were, and picked up the small girl and ran as fast I possible to my house and to my father .

**A/N Wow, I just realised it took me near on about 7 months to update this story and I don't want to ask but PLEASE REVIEW, it does help me write this story, I know this because it was thanks to 'PureAngelEyes' review that I decided to start writing this story again so thanks a bunch PureAngelEyes you're the best. Once again PLEASE REVIEW and also can you guess who found alice and in case you weren't paying attention, it's not Carlisle.**


	3. Introductions

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N well done for those who guessed the mystery POV, (it really wasn't hard to guess). **

Chapter 3: Introductions

Alice POV

I slowly checked that my body was still all there, and slowly raised myself up from underneath the heavy quilts, (yep, I felt that weak), and glanced nervously around the room. _Where am I! Am I dead! _I smelt the air and could only smell the sheets and that weird smell old peoples houses had. _This can't be heaven there is no way Jesus lives in a place like this. _I heard faint voices outside the door; I strained myself further forward in my sitting position to hear them, only to feel a tug on my left forearm. I looked to my left to see a huge needle sticking in my arm, which seemed to be pumping some thick red liquid which I guessed, was blood into my body.

I felt sick, I always hated hospitals and anything medical it always reminds me about my old life in the asylums, which I wish I could forget. I noticed that none of the stuff I was carrying in the cab, I shuddered at the all too vivid memory, was nowhere around. So I assumed that the doctor of this private clinic had taken the small amount of money I had had as payment. _Bastard, now I have no money, no clothes and nowhere to live. _A sane voice in my head said _He did save your life. _

My internal argument with myself ended when I heard the door creek open. Looking up I saw three beyond beautiful people walk into the room, no walk would deny them the grace they moved with, and it was more of a glide into the room rather than a walk. Looking at them all, I was both in awe and in fear with these god's standing in front of the bed.

Out of the three in front of me I could tell that the tall blonde haired man was the authority figure out of the group. He could be compared to Zeus or Plato or any other male mythological god you could think of and yet his smooth gold eyes gave me the chills. Looking in his eyes I almost felt like I was looking in the eyes of some ferocious predator. Then the other two one male, one female were equally as beautiful but the other male seemed almost poised to rip my throat out. The way his fierce gold eyes were staring at me penetrated me right to my soul and left only a sense of dread within me.

'How are you feeling?' whispered the blonde god.

I looked at him, and was instantly blushing when he gave me a perfect smile and a small chuckle.

'I'm sorry if we scare you, we mean you no harm, and in fact it was my son Jasper here who brought to me.'

'Thank you' I murmured back, I was too scared to talk at a normal volume.

'Your welcome, miss…' Jasper asks me.

'Brandon, Mary Alice Brandon' I replied.

'Are you hungry Mary' asked the small but goddess like woman.

'Yes, and please call me Alice I don't like my first name.'

'Ok Alice I'll bring you something to eat'

'Jasper, Go with Esme to fetch some food for Alice please' instructed the blonde god.

'Yes, Carlisle' replied Jasper.

I watched as the two of them left the room leaving me with 'Carlisle', as 'Jasper' had called him. I stared at him for a long while and was starting to worry that I should be thanking him for helping me or at least making small talk to fill this awkward silence. But he seemed almost as peaceful when people were talking as he was now in the silence. I heard a sudden yell.

'THAT FUCKING PRICK, WHERE IS HE I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF FOR STEALING MY PREY FROM ME!'

_Prey, why would some steal prey off of another person and also why does a person have prey. _I thought to myself internally_._ Through the silence I could hear the silent whispers from the people downstairs but I could only make out a few words.

'Quiet…Guest…upstairs…shut up'

'But…stole…my fucking…'

'I don't care…Human…stop…blood'

As if he had noticed me listening, Carlisle suddenly started talking to stop me from hearing.

'Alice, could you please tell me why my son found you lying face down covered in blood and, well another bodily fluid, of which was also inside your stomach and womb.'

'Well' I started 'I was travelling down to this state from Canada and on the way I was mugged but got away with just a small knife woun…'

'Alice that was not a small knife wound, you nearly bled to death from it' He interrupted.

'I know, but anyway the explanation for the semen inside and on me was I was raped by a cab driver and two of his friends.' I said into my lap, not wanting to look at him.

I started to get worried when he didn't answer so I hazarded a look through my closed eyes to look at him but was only met with an empty room in front of me. Shocked I quickly search the room nut couldn't find him. Then the voices started up down stairs, so I listened in.

'She was what, honey'

'Like I said she was stabbed and raped, that's why you found her in such a state Jasper'

'That would explain all the blood and, well the other stuff as well.'

'God say cum or jizz or something, stop being such a pansy Jasper.'

'Rose, please don't use words like that in my house.'

'Sorry mom'

'Anyway, we now have a choice because according to Edward, she has nothing, so I think we should help her by paying for a room at the motel near the high school.'

'I think that's a wonderful idea honey.'

'Also we should tell the authorities about Alice's situation so that they can look for a family member near here to look after her later.'

Silence, then the door opened and Carlisle was standing there followed by the two before as well as another two gods and another goddess.

'Alice, we going to help you get set up here in Forks, is that ok' Carlisle asked me, I could only nod in response as I was to gob smacked by the sheer beauty of the next person to enter the room. So now in the room was me, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, the other guys and now an addition girl to go with the other girl. That made seven beautiful strangers and me. I suddenly felt really insignificant.

'Let me introduce you to my family Alice' Carlisle began 'From left to right, there's Emmett, Edward, Rose, Esme and Jasper you've met.' He gestured to himself 'Myself, Carlisle and this' he gestured to a beautiful brunette girl 'Is Isabelle'

'Bella, I hate Isabelle' her beautiful voice replied.

'Yes fine, Bella' Carlisle continued ' and we are hoping that you could get to know each other as you will, hopefully, all be going to Forks High next week.'

_Brilliant, High School this should be fun. _My eyes scanned the faces in front of me. _Well maybe it won't be all that bad._

**A/N So what do you think of this, Alice has met the Cullen's and who was that screaming earlier and how much has Alice worked out all ready and of course what will Alice's High School life be like. To find out please review and please help me by telling me what bits you liked and didn't like not just a simple "its good update soon" because me and a lot of other authors hate it when people do that, but I still love ya for reading my story. PLEASE REVIEW (it helps me write) **__


	4. Welcome to Forks

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N I'm sorry this update took so long my sister came down from University for the weekend and also (as I'm a guy) I have been playing Halo Reach which is fucking awesome. Anyway enough with my gaming self I know that you won't to find out about Alice's life.**

**A/N I'm skipping ahead to the first day of Forks High so don't be confused and wonder if you missed a chapter and I say this know this chapter isn't going to be pretty. **

Chapter 4: Welcome to Forks

Bella POV

_Am I fucking gay or something? _I shouted in my head. _Why is the only bloody thing I can think about that small pixie who was in our house a couple of weeks ago_? I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone in my head.

'EDWARD, FUCK THE HELL OFF OR SO HELP ME I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AGAIN!'

'Sorry' murmured a feeble response from downstairs. Edward, as well as the rest of my family, knew I had a temper but they also knew that I could alter people's internal structure so if I got mad they made amends with me quickly.

To be fair as far as being a coven of vampires is concerned I still feel like an outsider because, for some fucking reason, I'm fucking allergic to animal blood, so I have to drink from humans. But the problem is I'm not venomous so I can drink from humans without killing them but it makes me feel inferior and also some what like the retard of the family. Over all I hate my vampire life and also one more thing, which I like, I don't sparkle when I go out in sunlight.

Alice POV

_Oh great, school starts today._

I opened my eyes to see the dreary motel room, which I had been occupying for a couple of weeks now, still looked the same, old and dreary. As I got ready I heard a set of footsteps approaching my motel door and wondered who I could be at 5.30 in the morning. I soft knock on the door followed by a faint.

'Alice, are you awake?'

'Yeah, come in.' I said as I opened the door to one of the goddesses that had saved my life.

As I got ready, I heard her drift across the room and sit on the bed, as their wasn't much else in this dreary place.

'So, Alice, what have you been up to?' Rose asked.

'Not much actually,' I replied honestly 'been reading and drawing, you know keeping myself busy.'

'Oh, well if you wanted company or to talk to someone, you could have called us.'

'I'm fine, and Rose please don't go all psychiatrist on me please, I'm fine and I'm used to the whole getting over it thing. I started to ramble 'I've had to cry myself to sleep many times in the last seven places that I lived, it was nice to just have alone time for once.'

I felt awkward in the silence and looked to check I hadn't put Rose to sleep with my rambling. But as I looked at her she seemed deep in thought and then asked or more stated.

'Alice, you've been raped before haven't you.'

I stood there frozen in place as my mind quickly replayed all the times that I had been man-handled and abused by my 'Doctors' in the asylum's. I came out of my flash back and shuddered, Rose noticed.

'Alice you don't have to tell me I could just tell by how fast your getting through this, took me a year to get over it.'

My head snapped round from where I was gathering my pens.

'Rose, you've been raped as well.'

'Yep,' she chirped too cheerily, 'when I was eight years old by my step-father but that we can tell another time, time for school.' She said while pointing at the clock.

I turned to look at the clock, we had been talking for a fucking hour and we had to be at school for 7. So I quickly grabbed all my books and pens and stuffed them into my favourite shoulder bag. Rose and I then ran out of my apartment and jumped into her car. We only then realised the reason, their family had put me up in that particular motel because it was like a minute walk from the school so we arrived early.

I hopped out of Rose's car and then turned towards the school. Now I had only seen high schools in TV shows and films but Forks High must have been a below average high school because it seemed to be made up of about 3 buildings and a car park all of which, seemed to have been made in the 50's. But who was I to complain it was the first proper school I had been to in my life.

I walked over to the main office as it said on the side of the building, and met a plump ginger haired lady behind the desk, who didn't seem to notice me come in.

'Hello, I'm Alice Brandon the new student'

The woman looked me up and down over her glasses and just handed me a sheet and said.

'Get your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day.'

'Ok' I replied sheepishly and hurried out of the room.

As I walked through the door I noticed that there were a lot more people in the car park including all the Cullens now. I started to walk over towards them only to be blocked by a pair of blondes, one guy and one girl. They looked at me and then each other and then smiled at me and the boy said.

'Hi, you must be the new kid, huh'

'Yes' I managed to stutter out.

'Well hi, I'm Jessica and this is Mike,' the blonde girl said 'Do you need someone to show you round?' she asked me.

'No, I already know some people here and I was going to just get them to show me round.' I stammered as I point towards the Cullens. This seemed to shock the blondes.

'You know the Cullens,' Jessica all but screamed at me 'my advice newbie, stay away from them if you won't to survive here, they're all freaks who love incest stuff so I wouldn't go near them.'

I stared at Jessica for a moment and then at Mike who seemed to be switching between staring at my chest and Jessica's, which was a lot bigger than mine anyway. I realised then that these people weren't the kind of people I should get involved with and went to leave, but then my eyes clouded over.

_I saw my red-eyed self again but this time I seemed scared as I hid in a small mirror-filled room. I watched anxiously as the door handle turned and two figures walked in, both barring fangs and crouched in a position to pounce. Then one smiled and leapt at me. _

I sat bolt up right and looked around. _Oh fucking brilliant I've drawn a fucking crowd to stare at me now. _I got up slowly to the panicked eyes around me, and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Mike asking me if I was alright.

'I'm fine it was just one of my visions,' I said willy-nilly.

Realising what I had just said I looked around the now snobby faces as I felt a large set of hands push me forwards. I head butted the ground and was suddenly be attacked by a load of verbal abuse.

'Freak'

'Weirdo'

'Crazy psychopath'

'Visions, what a loony'

'Are you fucked up in the head or something?'

Then one of the girls, said to her boyfriend.

'She might try and make us all crazy like her, make sure she can't'

Before I could guess who had said what, I felt the heel of boot strike the ridge of my nose and make a loud crack. I went to scream but was then kicked in the mouth by another pair of boots; this caused my body to roll over where I was then stamped on by a mixture of boots, trainers and high heels. I felt my consciousness slipping but was then pulled to my feet and thrown against a wall. I looked up through my right eye, my left eye had swollen shut, to see about twenty kids in front of me but what really drew my attention was the lighter and pen-knife two of the boys were wielding.

The next few moments blurred into one. All I remember was a sharp pain in my leg followed by the cold air on my exposed skin and then the heat from my legs as my jeans were set on fire. I screamed I didn't try to hide it any more, this fucking hurt, I felt like a witch being burnt at the stake. I thought to myself. _I'm going to fucking die because of some prejudice teenagers and their mental instability._ Then I blacked out.

**A/N OMFG, the kids at that school are scary, and I wonder what will happen to Alice. Tune in next time. Ok how cheesy did that just sound, anyway I hoped you like and PLEASE REVIEW, it helps me write this fucked up bit of fiction. Also if you haven't read 'Sibling Rivarly' by 'maddy the twilight rewriter' I advise you read it, it is really good and a very inventive idea.**


	5. The Truth

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N sorry this has taken me awhile but I've been trying to start but had epic writers block but now I'm back and ready to right about Alice.**

Chapter 5: The Truth

Alice POV

'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!'yelled a deep frightening voice.

'WHAT THE FUCK CULLEN,' yelled a weaker male voice 'STOP DEFENDING THAT FREAK?'

'FREAK, ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?' this voice surprised my passed out self, it was a girl that much I could tell, but I remember the voice from somewhere.

I slowly opened my eyes to see why the painful attacks had stopped and saw that I was no longer on the floor but in the arms of Emmett Cullen with Edward and Jasper standing, what seemed like defensively in front of us. Then I saw that further ahead was Bella, who I now realised was the one yelling, and she had the boy with the lighter pressed up against a wall, which considering he was a clear foot taller than her had everyone stunned. Then the pain in my leg started again, looking down I saw that one of my legs was bleeding badly and that my new jeans were now jean shorts, as they had been burned so much that they were almost hot-pants now.

I turned to look at Emmett and whispered.

'What going on?'

He looked down at me and smiled and replied.

'Payback, for what they just did to you.'

I looked at him and then at Bella who had now finished with the two boys and was asking anyone else if they wanted any. Watching her, looking so strong and ruthless, for some strange reason made me attracted to her and also turned me on. This worried and delighted me; she_ looks really sexy when she's angry. _Wow! Were the fuck did that thought come from, wait did I just think that a girl was sexy and also I now realised that I was extremely turned on and felt really uncomfortable in Emmett's arms. I'd have to think about all this later because I felt another sudden burst of pain, screamed and blacked out again.

**Later**

_Ow! Ow! Ow! _Why the hell did everything hurt so bad, _Remember you just got the crap beaten out of you by the entire school, well done you retarded freak. _I sighed, even my own mind hated me, and I was so alone. I rolled over to find myself resting against a cold surface; I moved my hand up and found it was smooth almost like marble but also incredibly soft. My hand continued to explore this cold surface until it came against a rather soft area on this cold surface. I squeezed this softness and the surface moaned at me, _wait did the marble just moan at me?_ Opening my eyes I looked around and found my wandering hands resting on some ones body, I then realised it was Bella's.

I lay there just staring at this beautiful creature peaceful and breathing softly, I saw how her eyes lids move slowly as she dreamed of, I hoped, good things. Then my eyes moved down her face to admire her lips, they looked so full and soft, _Damn, I want to kiss those lips, they look delicious. _Wow! I must be gay, which didn't surprise me at all with my history of being raped by men, it actually made me happy that I was laying this close to such a perfect person and I felt completely safe. I carried on admiring her, my eyes slowly slid down her body and stopped, I now realised why she had moaned at me, the soft surface I had found was Bella's breast and my hand was currently encasing it. I gently squeezed it again and felt her body vibrate underneath my hand as she let another cute moan escape her perfect lips.

I got carried away and started to pretty much molest the girl after that but I just couldn't get enough of her cute moans that she let out every time I squeezed, stroked or poked at her perfect body. I stopped eventually, worried that I was pushing my luck and she would wake up and scream at me for molesting her. I dared on more poke at her breast and I heard the sweet noise and then I felt her move. Looking up I saw her eyes begin to open. _Shit, I knew I should have stopped, why the fuck didn't I._

As my internal argument raged on, I barely noticed that Bella had murmured something about being hungry. I stopped my internal argument long enough to notice that Bella had grabbed me and was pulling me closer. My heart surged as she brought her lips closer to mine. _Fuck, I want to kiss her._ We inched closer and closer until we were barely centimetres away. Then at the last second she tilted my head to the side, and brushed my neck with her lips. _Stop teasing me and just kiss me please._ I begged her mentally but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

_She fucking bit me, what the fuck, she bit me, what kind of girl wakes up and bites the nearest person to her, and also why was she now sucking my wound. _I started to feel light-hearted. _Why the fuck is she drinking so much of my blood, it's almost like she needs it to live._ Then it hit me, why all of the Cullen's looked completely different but also exactly the same, they weren't fucking Humans they were fucking Vampires and I was currently becoming a meal for one of them. But for some strange reason it made me happy to have Bella drinking my blood it made me feel wanted.

She finished and I felt really light headed, as she stopped to breath I heard her murmur 'that was fucking good' then she looked up and as our eyes met she went from happy to confused to ashamed to scared.

'Alice, are you ok.' She asked me frantically.

I had no energy and suddenly felt incredibly tired, so I just nodded and lay back down.

Carlisle POV

'CARLISLE! HELP! NOW!'

'What wrong bell…' I looked around the room and saw only my youngest daughter, in the same bed as Alice, only Alice was bleeding from her neck gasping for breath and I saw blood on Bella's lip.

_Well this will be fun!_ I thought to myself as I moved into the room to sort out this mess.

**A/N Uh oh Bella bit Alice. I bet you didn't see that coming, And as always please, please, please REVIEW! Thank you. **


	6. The Truth 55

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N I feel like being really evil so I'm going to hold off continuing the story, until I get more reviews (mwah ha ha). Ok so I'm evil but im glad that so many people have added me to there story/author alert it makes me happy but I'm still not carrying on the story until I have about 15-20 reviews because I actually have no idea what any of you think of the latest chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW. So without anymore evilness, this is the last chapter but from Bella's POV.**

Chapter 5.5 (not quite 6)

Bella POV

I heard a loud scream, as did the rest of my family, we all turned to look in the direction of the scream only to see a large group of kids standing around someone who was pressed up against a wall. I hoped it was that 'Mike' he was such a dickhead. But I then recognised the small frame of Alice being held against the wall and all I could see was red.

'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!'Iyelled at the group of kids, they parted to let me into the middle of the group.

'WHAT THE FUCK CULLEN,' some guy yelled at me, 'STOP DEFENDING THAT FREAK?'

'FREAK, ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?'

I had lost all of my patience and wanted to rip the fuckers who had done this to her head's off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett pick up Alice to keep her from any more danger, for this I was thankful. I turned my attention back to the large group. I saw one boy holding a bloody knife and another with a lighter. They were first.

**Later**

I walked into my house followed by my brother holding Alice and then the rest of my siblings. I ignored my mother and went straight to my father and asked.

'Dad, please can you make sure she is ok.' I could tell he already knew exactly what was wrong with her and I wanted him to fix it fast.

'Yes, Bella I will check on her and don't worry she'll be fine.'

I relaxed after that and went to rest for a while, because being my special vampire self I had to sleep unlike my family. But I didn't have to rest every day lie humans about once every two to three weeks was fine I was just too worried and thought that sleep would calm me. I woke to my sister, Rose, playing with my hair.

'Rose, what are you doing?'

'I'm braiding your hair; I think it will look better braided.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Ok, wait, how is…'

'She's fine look next to you silly.' She interrupted.

I looked to my left and there was Alice lying in my bed next to me looking like a sleeping angel. I didn't realise that I was stroking her until I heard Rose cough.

'Should I give you two a room,' she joked.

'Shut up Rose.' I giggled back.

'Why is she in here, not that I mind,' I said while playing with her onyx black hair. _She is absolutely beautiful and she is mine. Wait did I just say she was mine, that I own her. _Well it was official I was completely in love with this little pixie that I barely knew. I heard Rose leave and decided that I would sleep and talk to her when we were both rested.

**Later**

I felt really good for some strange reason, I could feel something warm against my side and caressing my left breast it felt really good. I heard myself moan, _why do I feel so good._ Then I slowly opened my eyes I could barely see anything and realised that I felt really hungry. I felt the warm blood pulsing in something near me and involuntarily reached out and started to drink. _FUCK this blood tasted really good._ I thought to myself and said out loud as I started to really wake up.

_Wait why is Alice in my arms. NO! NO! NO! I did not just bite Alice._ I looked at her neck and saw that it was a bloody mess.

'Alice, are you ok.' I asked her frantically.

She just nodded and fell backwards onto the now blood stained sheets.

'CARLISLE! HELP! NOW!' I screamed so loud I reckon vampires in other states could hear me.

**A/N So there's Bella's POV, tell me what you think and what I said at the top is still relevant. 15-20 Reviews and I will add the next chapter (mwah ha ha ha). ;) **


	7. Acceptance

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N Ok so I lied slightly I still want you all to review and please do but I myself want to know what happens to Alice so I'm going to update and also I would like to thank those of you have reviewed and I hope that you will continue to as they did help me right this chapter. Thanks!**

Chapter 6: Acceptance

Alice POV

_Fuck my head hurts a lot. I feel like I've been drinking straight ethanol. _I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and reluctantly opened my eyes to see the beautiful angel I had been molesting earlier smiling down at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. I felt a need to touch her so I reached out, _wow my arm feels heavy, _and gently stroked her tear stained cheek. She looked down at me and burst into a fresh flow of tears, gasping 'I'm sorry' and 'You probably hate me' repeatedly until I had to stop her by placing my finger on her lips, Which felt so full and plump that I had to fight back my urge to jump her bones right there and then.

'I'm fine Bella, and I'm the one who should be sorry.' I said trailing off into a whisper at the end,

'What do you mean?' She questioned 'I'm the one who fucking bit you'

_Bit me, she bit me, wait I remember now she was biting me and drinking my blood._ I remembered my revelation, _oh shit there all vampires._ I reached my hand away from Bella, which felt un-natural to me, and felt at the side of my neck. Feeling a strange scar on my neck, I traced the outline and it was in the general shape of a pair of teeth.

'Why did you bite me, might I ask?'

My question through her she probably was expecting me to scream not to ask why she did it. I stared at her waiting for her to sort out her thoughts so that she might answer the question.

'Well, umm… the reason I bit you was… well… it's hard to explain… I…' she started to stammer, which was incredibly cute and made her seem really vulnerable.

'Bella,' I said calmly 'Just tell me the truth and I accept it'

She took one long breath and then said 'O bit you because I was hungry and your blood pretty much sang to me and begged me to drink it,' She said as she kneeled on the floor begging me 'I'm sorry Alice' She all but whispered at me.

'Bella' was all I could say. Part of me wanted to scream, another part of me wanted to run away from all this. Another part wanted to do sexual things to the creature in front of me but I quickly ignored that thought and went to the only logical one.

I repositioned myself so I was sitting on the side of the bed with my legs between Bella's on her chair and just took my time to stare into her eyes. She shuffled uncomfortably under my eyes; I noticed that she kept fidgeting to distract herself from my presence. I noticed that the air between us had become fairly thick with sexual tension, I could feel myself moistening just from sitting this close to her but I could also feel her heavy breathing on my face and it was so enticing.

We sat still staring into each other eyes for so long I lost track of time, I heard a faint buzz then Bella's ringtone went off.

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****This is not enough**

We sat staring at each other as her ringtone played. I could feel her warm eyes scanning my whole body.

******I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost****  
****If I'm asking for help it's only because****  
****Being with you has opened my eyes****  
****Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise****  
**

I felt her cool hands stroke my thigh as the song played, my internal voice was screaming at me to touch her back.

******I keep asking myself, wondering how****  
****I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out****  
****Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me****  
****Nobody else so we can be free**

She then cupped my cheek and stared even deeper into my eyes. She mouthed 'I love you'

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****This is not enough****  
****This is not enough****  
**

My heart skipped a beat, _Did she just say that she loved me, _my mind was going a mile a minute and I couldn't breath then my eyes glossed over.

******All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
**

_I saw me and Bella rapped up in each others arms holding each other close, I then saw Bella lean in and kiss my neck and then my collar bone and then gradually she took my perk nipple into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it, which apparently made me scream with pleasure. _

******And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed****  
****They say it's my fault but I want her so much****  
****Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain****  
****Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**

I came out of my vision to see Bella's beautiful crystal blue eyes, _wait blue I swear her eyes were gold._

******When they stop and stare - don't worry me****  
****'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me****  
****I can try to pretend, I can try to forget****  
****But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

My thoughtswere cut short when Bella started to close the distance between us. ****

**Mother looking at me****  
****Tell me what do you see?****  
****Yes, I've lost my mind****  
**

I could feel and taste her breath on my tongue and it sent waves of pleasure throughout my body and I wanted more. I quickly closed the remaining distance between us.

******Daddy looking at me****  
****Will I ever be free?****  
****Have I crossed the line?**

I could feel her soft lips as they pressed to my smaller but equally soft lips and they felt made for each other; I wanted all of Bella one small piece at a time so that I could praise each one with the love that it deserved with the love that Bella deserved. _Wait did I just say 'love' while talking about a girl, about Bella. _I realised then that I was unconditionally in love with Bella and it made me beyond happy as I fell into her arms.

**A/N Well I hope you like it and also I'm sorry if all of my love scenes are shit but I am a guy so cut me some slack and also what did you think of the song choice. And also if any of you readers have an idea they want to add to the story I will be more than willing to add it in, especially if it a reason for why Bella's different it would be interested to see what your thoughts are on the subject. As always PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Understanding

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N Ok I know it's been like two weeks but I've been completely swamped with work *cough* *partying*, sorry about that. So I will attempt to write a longer chapter for you to make up for it :)**

Chapter 7: Understanding

Alice POV

_Why can't I move, something is holding me. _I slowly opened my eyes and nearly fainted when I saw that I was lying on top of an angel. I could feel the slow movements of her chest as she breathed in and out, as she slept soundly. _God is she beautiful and I want her to be only mine. _ I looked back up at this goddesses face to see a pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes staring right back at me. I struggled to breathe as she smiled sexily at me and said.

'How are you, my sweet little Pixie?'

I struggled to breath; _did she just say I was hers? Oh crap! I belong to Bella._ I smiled at her and replied.

'I'm perfect because of you.'

She simply smiled back at me and then pulled me closer into her. She then cupped my cheeks and gently whispered into my ear the three words I wanted to hear.

'I love you'

**Later**

I awoke to an empty bed, my heart felt ripped to shreds. _Please tell me that, that wasn't all a dream._ I breathing sped up and I clutched my chest in pain and started to sob uncontrollably. I could feel myself slowly dying inside from the realisation that I was a fool and that Bella didn't love me. I had just imagined it all to help myself cope with everything that I had been through. All the time spent in the cell at the institutes and then the cab and then the kids at school. I felt like I had no body in the world.

I heard part of the world telling me to end it all, to just kill myself, it kept yelling at me to do it, to end the useless excuse for a human being I was. And through all of this internal conflict I suddenly realised that I was no longer on the bed, I was being held in the air by my personal angel.

'Bel…' she stopped my words with her finger tips and then whispered to me and said.

'Don't worry, Alice I will always be here for you, no matter what.'

I felt the tears of happiness fall down my cheeks, I could say nothing in reply but to kiss my angel and let myself melt into her embrace.

**A Week Later**

'Do I have to go back to that hell hole of a school?' I complained to my girlfriend, that's right Bella was my girlfriend and I, absolutely loved her.

'Yes, you do and don't worry about the twats that hurt you they won't dare do anything once they know that your with us,' She said to me kindly.

I had a good feeling that the school day will go well, and to make it even better I had three classes with my lovely girlfriend, and the other two with another member of the Cullen family, so I felt completely safe.

I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo with my Bella and felt at ease and could feel all the doubts of the last couple of night drain away. I could see every night I had spent with Bella just curled up in her arms, completely safe playing over and over in my head.

I heard a faint chuckle from the front of the car; mine and Bella's head snap up and saw Edward's slim frame moving methodically up and down.

'What's so funny?' I asked suspiciously

'Don't worry I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at the thoughts of the students around the car park,' which I now noticed that the car sat in, 'they have a mix of hate, fear and confusion as to why our cars are at school.'

'Why?' I asked.

'They thought that there little group attack had got rid of us' Edward chortled.

'Ok time to get out,' I heard Bella say from behind me.

I felt the cold air as the car door open and then a dreaded feeling of what was going to happen if I got out of the car, would the other students attack again? Then my angel swooped down and almost lifted me out of the car and held me tight to her side, and I felt all the worries disappear.

I walked up to the school building holding what probably looked like desperately to Bella's side and I could feel all the stares from everyone burrowing into my head like some kind of parasite. Then I heard a group of guys talking about me.

'Look the little freak got to the Cullen's, I wonder if she is using them in some way.' the first guy said.

'Yeah, look at how she is clinging to that hot chick, I wish I was in her place minus the being that crazy birch.' Another member of the group said.

I felt Bella move me towards the group and then realised that she was going to confront them for insulting me.

'Hey, Dickheads what the Fuck did you just say about my girlfriend?' Bella yelled at the group of guys.

_Holy Shit Bella just called me her girlfriend in front of the whole school._ I looked around and realised that Bella's actions had drawn a crowd to our little confrontation.

'Hey,' Bella said shoving one of the boys, 'I asked you what you said about my girlfriend?'

'Your girlfriend?' Asked one of the girls in the crowd.

'Yeah, my girlfriend have you got a problem with that?' She said to the whole crowd.

Before I could get a word in or anyone else for that matter, Bella suddenly grabbed me and we sunk into one of our deep kisses. I could feel all the eyes of my peers staring at me in disbelief but I didn't care I was to busy trying to suck my girlfriends lower lip off. After what seemed like a lifetime we broke apart smiling sweetly at each other it wasn't until one of the girls in the crowd spoke up that my warm feeling I had from the kiss turned to cold dread.

'Look what that freak did to that girl, I feel sorry for the other girl, I think its Betty or something' one girl whispered to group of her friends.

I felt myself lose all feeling in my head all I could hear was the repeated words; _I feel sorry for the other girl. _The words continued to repeat over and over in my head until I was shaken out of my self-induced coma by none other than Emmett yelling at the group;

'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE YOU ACT AS IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A GAY COUPLE BEFORE!'

I scanned the faces of all the school students and not one of them had the courage to answer back. _Maybe I might be able to come to school without being beaten, stabbed or burned from now on._ Replaying my thoughts in my head I slowly realised how fucked up my life was before Bella and the Cullen's and I was thankful I found them.

**After School**

'Bella, can I ask you a personal question?' I whispered to my lover as she was attempting to remove my clothes.

'Of course.' She replied cheerily.

_Well at least she's in a good mood when I start the questioning._ I had decided to confront Bella about herself and her family, but I had never found the right time, what with her always caressing me or kissing me so I took the opportunity of being non-love drunk to ask.

'I want to ask and don't get angry at how I phrase this but what are you and you family?'

'Ah, I knew this would come eventually,' She started 'Ok, me and my family are Vampires that much I know you figured out, what with me biting you and all.'

I just nodded and was internally screaming for her to hurry up I really wanted to know what she was.

'All of my family are vampires that opted to drink animal blood due to some reason or another but mainly so that we can be as close to human as possible.'

She looked into my eyes to make sure I wasn't scared of her now but I kept my stare level and made sure it betrayed none of the emotions I was feeling.

'I myself am slightly different, I can't physically consume animal blood,' she looked down as if ashamed about something. I went to ask her why but she answered my question with what she said next. 'I can't drink animal blood because I'm allergic to it, all it does is make me throw up which isn't nice.'

'Is that all that's different because I swear vampires can't sleep' I asked quickly, I prayed she say that she could sleep cause otherwise my little molesting session wouldn't be secret anymore.

'Yeah I also can sleep, eat normal food but that doesn't fill me up at all I would have to eat about 100 roast meals to be full, and I can also go out in sunlight without sparkli…'

'The rest of your family sparkle in sunlight?' I asked

'Yeah, I think they look pretty but some of them say I'm lucky that I don't, either way I'm some sort of freak in the vampire world so me and you have some thing in common.' She finished smiling at me.

'Yeah we can be freaky together' I joked back.

**A/N well that's the next chapter and I tried to make this chapter longer because of how long it has taken for me to update :s sorry about that and as always please REVIEW and help me cause I'm not sure where to take this story I don't know whether to add some more painful elements or to carry on with romance for a while please tell me what you think in reviews cause then I might update faster ;)**


	9. Crisis

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N Right so I know you are all probably hating me for leaving this so long but I have had a-levels to worry about and they are stressful when you realise you know f*** all in one of your subjects and get 42% in a mock test :| So I am finally able to find time to update this story which I know you all have wanted me to :P Btw, if you haven't had the chance to read it, 'Rage and Fire' by Blood Venom Tears0816 is an amazing story :D Ok, enough stalling the long awaited update to this story begins ;)**

Chapter 8: Crisis

Bella POV

**Two weeks before**

I was sitting in my bed, looking at a semi-naked Alice, my Alice, and enjoying every moment of this amazing sight. The smoothness of her skin and the plumpness of her lips, the taste of her skin. _Her Blood! No Stop thinking about that Bad Bella BAD!_

I had been fighting with my nature for a while now and it was slowly winning, even though Alice had given me permission to drink her blood, I really didn't want to, not because it wasn't tasty or it was wrong but because last time I drank it I nearly killed her. One thing I couldn't live without was my personal little pixie. I looked up after my little internal rant to see that Alice had completely stripped, and was now starting on my jeans.

'Somebody is a little horny aren't they' I teased my pixie, the reply I got was her slowly sliding her petite fingers into me.

'Fuck' I breath became heavy and lust consumed my thoughts as I slowly started to grind against her soft hand to gain more feeling.

'You like that Baby?' Alice whispered into my ear, giving me three slow circular licks around inside my ear.

'Mmmh Huh…' was the only noise I managed to make through the haze in my head.

Then I heard shouting downstairs.

'THE FUCK YOU MEAN THAT THEY ARE GOING TO COME FOR ALICE…'

I suddenly straightened up, sending Alice flying from bed in a naked blur. I couldn't think I even forgot to get dressed but I rushed down the stairs and searched for whoever said they were taking my Alice away. As I rounded the corner I found a worried Carlisle, staring into nothingness.

'Carlisle?' I questioned 'Who was that on the phone and what did I hear about Alice being taken?' Carlisle looked up and said.

'That was Alice doctor,' he said in a stressed voice 'Her doctor from the asylum, they said they are coming to take her back as she was let out under the condition she stayed within the state and as she has broken this condition they are by law allowed to re-instate her into the asylum for another 5 years…'

The sentence and silence hung in the air, I felt myself slipping, I couldn't move all I could think about was the fact that I couldn't stay with Alice any longer. _5 YEARS. Before I met Alice that was a short amount of time but without Alice… No I am not letting them take her I will kill anyone who tries to take my Alice away. _

After this decision I looked up to Carlisle to see that we were no longer alone in the room, Edward no stood behind him whispering what I had just thought to myself into his ear, I guessed, to which he nodded and thanked Edward before turning to me.

'Bella, we cannot interfere with this, according to the asylum, her parents disowned her and she became property of the state of Alberta. This means they have complete control over her actions and her whereabouts, we have to give her back to the…' My fist collided with Carlisle's chin sending him flying through the glass window that made up the back of our house.

'Fuck that, they are not taking Alice unless they can get through me!' I stated.

Carlisle slowly walked back into the house, readjusted his hair and shirt and then slowly sat back down.

'Bella, here I what is happening, we are giving Alice back to the…'

'Hell NO!' I yelled.

'LET ME FINISH!' Carlisle replied, I was in shock, in all the years I had known Carlisle I had never heard him get this angry. It made me scared and want to run to my Alice's embrace. 'We are giving them Alice and then I will reason with the state and if necessary buy Alice off of the state so that we own her. The problem with this plan is it will take a minimum of a year to get her back.'

**Present**

I woke up again to an empty bed. I miss Alice, _that is a fucking understatement._ It had been a week till the asylum's own security came and stole my Alice away from me. The image of Alice teary eyed, almost betrayed face still haunted my dreams, I wanted at that moment to rip all of those fuckers apart and run with my Alice to some where hidden and stay there forever but I was good and let the men take her and I am now every waking minute trying to get her back form the bastards in government.

Alice POV

**Present**

_They left you!_

_No they didn't you heard what Carlisle said, he is trying to get you out, yeah we will be out in no time._

_Stop fucking with yourself you were abandoned again, first our parents and now your other family face it shrimp no one wants you! _

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! _

_Haha did I make the pixie mad? _

_Don't use her nickname so lightly you bastard! _

_Haha listen to yourself you are arguing with yourself about being abandoned, but don't worry I am sure the lovely doctors and staff here will give us the same courtesy they gave us for the 10 years we had been in here. _

_No they wouldn't not with people trying to get me out, would they? _

_Oh yes they will 'pixie' in fact I think I hear one coming now, have fun._

I could hear footsteps' approaching the door to my 'room', cell more like, a soft but definite clunk as the lock was opened. Then a small group of men were standing the other side of the door, the group was made up of doctors and male staff, they were all brandishing different items some had ropes and other restraining implements, while others had whips and tazzers. The leader of the group, my personal counsellor, strutted into the room then uttered the word's I was dreading.

'Alice, welcome back, now shall we continue where we left off?'

All I could do was shrink into a ball in the corner of the room as the familiar but dreaded feeling of pain and humiliation came flooding back to me.

**A/N Ok so this is a sad and long chapter that will hopefully make up for the length of time I have spent away from this story. As always please REVIEW and feel free to make suggestions for the story all are welcome and some might be used :P**


	10. lost

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N ok so this chapter will be solely in Alice's point of View. I have to warn you now it will not be pretty, remember this is the asylum which she ran away from so it can't be good :P**

**WARNING: Painful and Disturbing Scene's ahead.**

Chapter 9: Lost

Alice POV

The time I had been back in this hell-hole was unimaginable, I lost track of the days or the weeks or months I had been back. I felt the familiar feeling of loneliness creep back in as I realised that no-one was coming to help me.

_They abandoned you little broken 'Pixie', no-one in this world wants you not your parents, not 'Bella', not even the country._

_I know but I have to keep hoping that she will come for me, she will she promised she would._

_Yes, she 'promised' that didn't she?_

_YES! She did!_

_What just like your father promised to save you all those years ago, just like that sweet little intern promised you as well?_

'SHUT UP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Haha, I wish you could hear yourself, you deserve to be in here. You are talking to yourself now._

I wanted an escape from this hell-hole but both my recent suicide attempts had been foiled by my own cowardice, I had the knife to my wrists and I just couldn't bring myself to cut, just in case Bella came to find me. It had been a long time since my last visit from the doctors and staff, my bruises and cuts had healed and I no longer felt the aching pain between my legs, that always followed for days after one of their little 'sessions'.

**One Week Later**

I feel happy for a change as it is my Birthday I am now 17 years old, I was surprised that I was happy at this, but I remembered that 17 was the same age as Bella physically. Unfortunately my happiness didn't last long; I wasn't the only one to remember the date. When I heard the doctors voices outside I froze.

_NO! Not today any day but today please._

_Ohhhh, Pixie's gonna get fucked, haha, come on and admit it you enjoy it don't you the attention?_

_Of course I fucking don't you idiot why would I?_

_Because I enjoy it and I am part of your mind, miss crazy._

'Right, so are we gonna give her a birthday special then lads?'

'Hell yes, but I call dibs on making her cry, because you know I love that part, hahaha'

'Right but I get the branding iron, the sizzle makes me hard'

'I know the feeling my friend and the chilling scream they make whilst getting branded makes me want them to never stop'

_Fucking brilliant they are going to use a branding iron… A BRANDING IRON! _

_Yes, a branding iron pixie, and I know we are going to love every second of it._

_No we ar…_

The door to my room opened slowly. I looked up to see the familiar faces of my rapists, all with an evil smile on their face. I noticed one was holding a gun but before I could question what it was for, I heard a soft bang and then felt a sharp stabbing pain in my neck.

'Haha, nice shot'

'Thanks I was practising on the others when I got bored, ya know to keep them quiet'

I awoke to a room I had never seen before, but I hoped would never see again it was beyond creepy. It had chains and straps and winches connected to ropes and some of the straps. There were strange and pain inflicting implements on the walls, some with blood stains on them. I then noticed the amount of blood on the walls, the splatters and hand prints made it look increasingly like I wasn't getting out of this.

I felt I small tug at my wrist, I was connected to the wall by four chains around my ankles and wrists and I also now had on a dog collar. All my clothes were gone, _No surprise there_, but I could tell they had already 'had a go' cause I felt that warm slimy feeling inside me. _Oh great they fucking came inside me. What else is new they do that all the time. Yes, but all the other times I have been conscious!_

'Ah she is awake, how are you Alice?'

I dared not answer in case I angered him, but it seemed luck wasn't on my side today.

'When I ask you a question, Alice,' He said while taking out a small controller 'I expect a Fucking Answer!' He pressed one of the buttons and I felt a sharp pain hit my neck. I couldn't hold it back I had to scream, after he was satisfied that I had learnt my lesson.

'So let us try this again, how are you Alice?'

'In pain' I whimpered

'Wrong answer, Alice I'm afraid.' I looked up to see a glint of enjoyment in his eye, and then his finger went over the necked button and slowly pressed down. Another sharp but more powerful pain shot through my body, I screamed again but this time higher pitched and for longer. After I had managed to control my body again I noticed that this fucker had a hard-on from watching my pain.

'Ok, last time Alice, how are you?'

I was in too much pain to answer I could feel myself trying to answer but my body was now broken I couldn't make a sound. I looked up to see victory glaring from this bastard's eyes.

'Ok Alice if you won't answer my question then a much more painful method of punishment shall be used, Derrick, get the branding iron ready'

I felt my body chill, they were really going to use a branding iron, I started to panic and struggle which made my restraints start to cut into my wrists and ankles. I could hear the siring metal before it was on view. As the iron came round the corner I couldn't help but let out a small whimper which seemed to excite the fucker with it more, as he came at me with it faster.

'So where am I branding her… First?'

I felt my eyes water and tears fall freely, they were going to brand me more than once. I tried to get away but felt my back press against a cold stone wall behind me. The man came slowly towards me; I hadn't heard where they had decided to 'brand' me first. I could only focus on the ever increasing heat from the iron and the evil glint in the man's eyes as he slowly approached me with it. Then suddenly I felt something press against the skin on my stomach. Slowly I felt heat and smelled burning and then the siring pain of the iron shot through my body making me scream long and hard.

After he withdrew the iron I felt nothing, as if my lower body didn't exist anymore. Suddenly cold water stuck my stomach bringing on a set of silent fits and spasms which I couldn't control. I wanted to die the pain was too much, I felt myself blacking out, the edges of my vision was going blurry.

'Haha don't worry Alice we will have lots more fun with you when we are done punishing you for running away.'

**A/N ok so this was a little of an interesting chapter, and I am sorry for those who think it is a little too much but it is needed to show what Alice is going through while she is in the asylum. As always please tell me what you think good or bad by REVIEWING :D**


	11. Found

The Way we Was

**Disclaimer : yade yade yada I don't on the stupid story, but I do own my f***ed up mind.**

**A/N sorry for the long wait, exams, my life yade yade yada… anyway now back to the story :P**

Chapter 10: Found

Alice POV

It had been 2 weeks since I had turned 17; I had spent my 17th birthday in a way I cannot bring myself to remember. But every time I saw my body I would see the brands that they had scared my body with, I had one on the left side of my stomach as well as one on my right butt cheek. They had also got playful with a number of sharp items and now I have a scare across my face running from my left temple to the right side of my chin. In short I looked like shit and felt like it as well.

The only thing keeping me going is the thought of living an extra day might mean I get to see my angel again. But the chances of that happening are slim, and now I see that no one is coming to save me and I am going to die in here like I have been told I deserve to.

**One week later**

Bella POV

Finally we were on our way, me and Carlisle, to save my Alice. It had taken us longer than expected to convince the government to let us take Alice off of their hands but they let us eventually. I am now sitting in the car waiting to see my love again.

As we pulled up to the asylum I didn't stop to make small talk with doctor who came out to greet us, I marched straight passed him and went to the front desk to ask where Alice was.

'Where is Mary Alice Brandon,' I inquired with the man behind the reception desk.

'Hang on, I will just check the database,'

'Please hurry,' I asked.

'She is in intensive care, block C, room 187, but it says here she isn't allowed any visitors.'

'I am not a visitor; I have come to take her home.' I stated

I moved passed the desk ignoring the man's cries for me to 'wait a second' and went in search of my baby. After 5 mins I had found block C and was now frantically looking at the room numbers. _180, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 186 and 187, yes finally Alice I have found you!_

I opened the door and my heart sank, the girl sitting on the bed looked up at me in fear, she had bruises and cuts on her face and arms and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks or months. As I approached her she shuffled slowly away from me until she came into contact with the wall of her cell.

'Alice?' I asked carefully.

The ghost of a girl looked at me and then suddenly smiled.

'BELLA!' she cried as she leapt from the corner into my arms. 'I missed you.' She said as I felt her tears hit my shoulder. I hugged her tighter and let her cry.

**A while later**

As me and Carlisle drove Alice back to our home she remained quiet and still as if she was afraid to move. It made me feel uneasy and worried that she hadn't said anything about the asylum when Carlisle had asked her about the treatment they had given her. But I didn't question it as it wasn't my place to pry into her life if she didn't want me to.

We were now in my room, lying on my bed just holding each other and I was gently caressing her stomach, loving the feeling of being able to hold her again. My fingers brushed a rough patch of skin which made me stop my movements which didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

'What is that?' I said trying to lift her shirt but before she could stop me or answer I saw it. The burnt skin and the pattern and the hurt in Alice's eyes as she saw me looking at this… this… wound of hers. I felt myself getting angry and then I saw red…

**A/N Well there is the next bit Alice is back with Bella but Bella mad and probably going to do something rash :P and sorry this update is short but I am still in my exams so after I will update hopefully more frequently and longer :] as always please review :P**


	12. Sorry folks :

Hi all, I am sorry for not doing anything for so long but I just couldn't think what to do with this story and then I just lost my motivation :/ But I am currently in the planning process of a new story :] it is sort of a cross-over with a book series by Trudi Canavan. It is called the black magician trilogy and it is a great set of books :] hint hint read them ;) I am sorry this story is going to end but I am going to start writing again and hopefully should have the first chapter of my story up this week :) And for those people who thought my last story was tacky and a bit abuse related, I agree with you but that was the story ;P this one will be a bit lighter on that side but it will be slightly violent ;P

So I hope you will read this new story and like it ^^ and thankyou for everyone who followed favourite and reviewed my last story and I hope that you will follow my new story as well I love you all ^^


End file.
